Valley Girls
by arilovexo
Summary: A BFF is forever, because even when you're not sure where you're headed, it helps to know you're not going there alone./ Or, Maya runs away from her wealthy parents and rebels against them to live with her older sister, Katie, and finds love, self discovery and the realization that she has what it takes to be independent from her past life. Cam/Maya Katie/Maya
1. Say My Name Like It's The Last Time

**Pretend Maya's in grade 11 here. That's why she can drive. **

**This is loosely based on an episode of Gossip Girl. It's my favorite episode. Go check it out. It's the same title as this story. **

**Enjoy! I think this one will be a good one... you guys will like. I'm almost sure of it. Though they are out of character, but when are they not in my stories? **

**REVIEW... they make me happy.**

* * *

Maya bit her lip as she drove down the road, the wind blowing her hair back as she drove her convertible at 70 miles an hour. The music played loudly, a small smile on her face as she kept going as fast as she could, feeling like she was on top of the world.

She knew she had to stop though and eventually did, at a nearby rest stop. She pulled in and got out, looking around, she found a pay phone—as her cell was dead—and dialed her father's familiar number.

"Hello?"

"H-hey dad it's me. Uhm, Maya?" She scratched the back of her head. She honestly wondered if he remembered who she was as he normally didn't.

"Oh yes… Maya. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Uhm listen so I was wondering if you want to meet for lunch?"

"Lunch? Shouldn't you be in school in Toronto? What are you doing in Ajax?"

"I am!" She responded quickly, hoping he didn't notice. Why don't we make that dinner? Mastreo's, 7:30 your usual table?"

"I don't think I can, I'm supposed to be getting on a plane to London—"

"Great! See you then!" Maya quickly hung up the phone and leaned against the post for a moment. She closed her eyes, and then opened them, going into her handbag, she pulled out the papers.

And there in big letters at the top said one word: **expulsion. **

* * *

The first thing she shouldn't have been surprised to see when she got to the restaurant, was that her father was as usual, on the phone. He was in a suit, looking every bit the successful businessman she knew he was.

She took a seat across from him, and let out a loud sigh. He looked up and then quickly hung up the phone, before addressing her.

"Can I help you? I'm waiting for my daughter."

She tried not let her mouth drop with that one. "I _am _your daughter. It's me, Maya."

"Oh!" She rolled her eyes at his terrible acting. "How are you? I'm so glad to see you!"

_Right , dad, sure thing_. She thought, but didn't dare address it.

"I'm fine, but look, there's something I want to talk to you about. Uh, the school I was going to—"

"You were expelled."

She blinked, "What? How did you know? Did mom tell you?"

He nodded, "afraid so."

She looked pissed off for a moment, before she realized something. "Wait, how did you even know that if you could hardly recognize me when I got here?"

"Maya, look. I haven't seen you since you left for boarding school 6 years ago. Your mother and I had a terrible divorce and she took you and your sister away from me. It's not my fault I couldn't recognize the woman you've become."

She tried not to look disgusted at that.

"I don't mean that in derogatory way so don't get any ideas." He told her, "I just mean that you look much differently than you did before."

Okay, she could understand that. Her braces were gone, and so were her annoying glasses. She also wore make-up more and actually styled her hair. Her wardrobe was a bit different as well, thanks to her friend, Liz at school. Even her attitude had changed.

"Fine." She finally said, "but just so you know—"

"Oh my goodness! Maya what on earth are you doing here?"

_Crap. _She thought, freezing in her place. _now my mother's here. And she's way, way worse than dad could ever hope to be. _

She looked up to see her mother, wave her hand in the air, her designer handbag on her arm, her sunglasses in her other hand. She had a scowl on her face that Maya always thought had been permanent.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" She demanded, trying not to sound too rude, though she really did want to come off that way regardless.

"I was just in a meeting! I had no idea you were going to be here!" She took a seat in between her and her father and looked up at the waiter. "Can I have a gin and tonic please? Hold the tonic." She then looked at her youngest daughter. "Why on earth are you here?"

'Because…" She said, turning to face her father. "I wanted to talk to dad about possibly living with him! Isn't that a great idea? Right… dad?"

"Maya… you were expelled from your school. I don't think that was intentional, so listen, I made a call. I explained the situation and they were more than willing to let you back in. You can go back Monaday."

"No! Dad! I _wanted_ to be expelled! You can just solve everything with money and a phone call… that's not how it works."

"You know I can't take you in right now—"

"What are you talking about? You have a huge house! I could fit in perfectly."

"No. He's right." Her mother answered and Maya's head snapped towards her so fast, she was terrified she'd feel some sort of pain later on. "You can't live with him."

"But dad! I'm really easy. No requests, really. Well, only one. Just the room with the view of the tennis courts, but other than that, I'll stay out of your way. Please dad?" Her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded with him. Anything to not live with her mother or stay in that damn boarding school. "I'll do anything."

Her father looked like he was considering it for a moment, before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch a plane to London. Charge dinner to my tap, will you? Goodbye girls." And with that, he was gone.

"Sorry it didn't work out kid." Her mother said, taking a sip of her drink, but Maya just shook her head.

"Thanks for ruining everything, mother." She snapped, gathering her things, she quickly followed after her father. She soon caught up to him, "Dad, look." She said, trying to give it another shot. "My things are all packed, I'm ready to come in. I mean, I'm easier than Katie who abandoned us to go try and live her dream as a performer here. I will listen to all your rules. I swear. My dream and her dream are too completely and polar opposite things. And you know me, I refuse to ask for any help, I won't even ask for money. Just this one thing, _please_."

Her father shook his head, "I really have to be going now, Maya. I'll call you when I get back." He got in the car, rolled down the window and looked at her.

"I love you!" And with that, he sped away in his nice Porsche.

Maya just shook her head in disbelief as her mother walked up to her. "Come on, it's over. Let's go home."

She didn't want to admit defeat, but she knew she had to. So she just nodded her head, almost emotionlessly. "Yeah, okay." She swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. "I'll follow you back." And with that, she walked back to her car and got in. She watched her mother get in her car and drive past her at full speed while a tear slipped down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away and then sped out of the parking lot, in the opposite direction her mother had gone.

She wiped away her tears and turned up her music. Her mother and father weren't going to get to her.

She simply wouldn't allow it.

* * *

She took a deep breath and walked into the diner. It had a 50's vibe and was more or less a total dump. Not that she was judging it or anything. The bell above her dinged, signaling to everyone inside she'd walked in. She hated those things more than anything. Like really, what was the damn purpose of those?

She took a moment to completely survey the area, her eyes scanning the entire restaurant. When she didn't find who she was looking for, she looked straight ahead at a boy who was wiping the countertops down with a rag.

"Can I help you?" A busy waitress asked her as she basically ran to her next table, plates full of food in her hands. It had startled her, so she took a moment to recover, before following her and speaking to her, as creepy as that was.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for Katie Matlin. I'm her sister, Maya. Is she in today?"

"Well, I got four extra tables today, so no." The waitress responded curtly.

"Wow, typical Katie. Flaking on her job when it certainly needs to be done." The waitress didn't answer her, instead just walked past her and to the back, presumably to get more food.

She sighed and turned, going over to the counter, she threw her bag on the seat, and sat down, her elbows holding up her hands, which were tangled in her hair. "Well, that was a fail." She said as she looked up at the boy she'd seen earlier, looking at her curiously.

"I don't see the resembance." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You said your Katie's sister." He shrugged. "I don't see it."

"And why's that?"

He didn't answer her, instead he said something else, "I actually know where she is. There's a gig later, and chances are she's there."

She narrowed her eyes, "How should I believe you? How do I know this isn't a scam to ask me to get in your pants?"

"Trust me, it's not. A good friend of mine is dating her. So you in?"

"It is so a scam! That's like a double date!"

"Whatever you say." He held his hands up and backed off. "But if you want to find your sister—"

"Seriously, what makes you think I'm going to go on a date with a guy I just met five minutes ago? What kind of girl do you think I am?" She was getting angry and he could see that, though it just irritated him more than made him concerned.

"Do you want to find your sister or not?"

He had a point, damn him.

"Yes."

"Then you'll come with me."

"Fine."

"Fine." He mocked her, only earning a glare in return.

"Good."

"Good." He mocked her again and this time she stuck her tongue out. "How mature."

"Shut it." She mumbled.

"Hey, by the way…" He responded, holding his hand out. "I'm Cam."

She took it and looked up at him, "Maya."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," She said, "You too." She then looked at her very fashionable, conservative clothes. It made her nearly shudder in disgust to think she'd just had a dinner with her parents in them. "I uh… don't think these clothes are gonna work if I'm going to some secret underground club or whatever."

"Don't worry." Cam smirked. "I got just the thing for you."

Too bad that actually did worry her. But she trusted him enough and knew he wouldn't lead her astray and hopefully to her sister.

It was starting to sound like a cheesy romance movie to her now.

But she just smiled at him anyway and responded confidently with, "Fine, _Cheesy_, lead the way."

* * *

**That won't be the first time she calls him that, but it's a start.**


	2. Live Today Like It's Your Last Night

**It's kind of short. Hopefully the next one's longer. **

**Also, I've noticed I have a lot of private messages... well, like 5. And I just want to apologize to everyone who sent me one because they were all sent last year. I'm really sorry I never responded. I am telling you now, I'm the WORST at responding to messages. Texts, emails, whatever. You name it, it takes me _forever and a day_ to respond. I usually have a hard time remembering they're there. So yeah, I am very, very sorry. **

**But feel free to keep messaging me. If I don't respond, do it again. I should respond then, lol, it just takes me a while to get to it is all. But I'm doing my best. With that said, feel free to message me anytime, just don't expect a response right away. If I do for any reason respond right away, be surprised. **

**Anyway, enjoy! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. **

* * *

Cam led her down a dimly lit hallway and into a locker room. She followed him until they reached a locker in the middle of the room. He hit it a few times and it opened, revealing to Maya the sister she hadn't seen in over a year. She gently touched the photos and noticed how her sister had dyed her light brown hair black, and had cut her bangs.

"She's changed a lot." Maya whispered. "I hardly recognize her."

Cam shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that. "Well, this is her locker, see if you can find anything in there." He then looked at her and she looked back at him a moment before her eyes went to the floor and then back to his. He was leaning against the lockers, his arm above them so they were pretty close.

"You can go." She whispered, "I don't need you here while I change."

He slowly nodded and then walked away. She slowly shook her head and then dropped her bag by her feet. She picked up the first outfit she saw, holding it up against her.

It was a dark brown sweater dress. She then found a pair of tights and pulled them out. She put them on the bench behind her, before looking inside and noticing there were drawers and in them, her sister kept jewelry. She pulled out some necklaces and rings and then slowly she took off the clothes she was wearing, staring at herself in the small mirror that was underneath and in the middle of some pictures.

She quickly changed and looked at herself in her new clothes. Making a face; she took it off and tired on a few more outfits—one that she was sure made her look like some 80's workout obsessed freak.

The last outfit she tried on, she decided to keep. She was pulling on the tights when Cam came back in. Though he didn't say anything to her, he just watched her, as she smoothed over the scarf, black cut off shirt and grey skirt. She had on grey knee socks and dark brown boots. On top of the shirt she had on a leather gray jacket. He also noticed she wore some rings, bracelets, and a necklace.

He honesty could she say she looked beautiful.

She looked past the locker door then and noticed he was there. "What are you looking at perv?" She demanded and he just laughed. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long, just enough to see you struggle a bit with those tights of death." He responded, walking closer to her.

"_Do I look like I'm wearing a Halloween costume_? Or do I like like a slut? Any of those things?"

"_No, you look good_." He stared at her for a few minutes, unable to, for some reason, take his eyes off of her.

"_Is this the moment you fall in love with me? Oh, it is, isn't it? You're totally falling in love with me right now_!"

He rolled his eyes, "You ready to go yet?"

She looked at herself in the mirror again when a picture caught her eye. It was one of her and Katie back when they were younger. She was on Katie's back, her arms wrapped around he neck, both of them looking so happy and carefree. She wondered why she didn't see it before, and gently touched a hand to it. She then silently brought her hand back down and looked at Cam.

"Yes," She whispered, checking herself in the mirror once more. She looked at Cam again, this time more confident than she was just a few moments before, "I'm ready."

* * *

"Okay, how do I know I'm not going to get murdered here?" She demanded, as they walked into a club. "I mean…" She felt someone bump into her, causing her bag to fall off her shoulder. She quickly grabbed it and held it against her body tighter. She looked around and wrinkled her nose. "It's so gross in here… and creepy. Very creepy."

Cam rolled his eyes, "Do you want to find your sister or not?"

Maya said nothing as he led her more and more into the club. She saw a quick glimpse of who was playing onstage and then focused her attention on not losing Cam or her bag.

She felt a vibration in her bag and pulled out phone to see it was her mother calling her. She quickly pressed ignore and put it back in her bag. She knew then that charging it at the diner while she got ready was a huge mistake. Her mother kept calling her to the point where she finally just turned it off.

"Hey Cam!" A tall boy with reddish-brown hair and a plaid shirt greeted him, high fiving him. "What's up bro?"

"Not much." He said, "This is—"

"_Maya_?"

"Yeah… who…" Cam trailed off once he turned around and saw Maya slowly turn around and then he saw Katie was behind her, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Katie?" Maya couldn't believe it. Her sister was _really _there. In front of her. Katie quickly hugged her and held her against her so hard, Maya was sure she was going to pass out from not being able to breathe.

"Holy shit! How did you get here? Why aren't you in Toronto and are those my clothes?"

Maya didn't respond to any of her questions, instead she just hugged her close. Katie did the same for a few minutes, before Maya finally stepped away from her.

She was about to speak when Katie cut her off.

"Guys! There's a whole reason why I'm here. There's a house party going on at Drew's house, we have to go there and get back what we deserve." She narrowed her eyes and instantly Maya was able to recognize her up-to-no-good, scheming sister. It was really too bad Maya had inherited some of those traits, only she used them for good instead of bad.

"Wait, get what?" Maya asked, realizing then that they were about to leave her behind if she didn't pay attention.

Katie just smirked, her blue eyes twinkling, "Stay with us and you'll soon find out."

* * *

Normally she wouldn't be doing this. Maya wasn't exactly known for her "party girl" ways. But her sister sure was. Her sister always had that free-spirited and outgoing personality that Maya always dreamed and wished she had. Her sister was someone who didn't give a shit what others thought about her, and did her own thing. That's why she ran away so many miles from home. She didn't feel like she belonged there, and Maya could more than respect that.

Though, what she really couldn't understand was why, if their parents had so much money and had gotten her a nice car, did she drive a piece of shit.

"I don't need all that money to define who I am." Katie told her. "Mom and dad… they just throw money at us to make us feel better about ourselves. I mean, what's one nice thing they've done for us our entire lives?"

She had a point there.

"Just… don't tell them anything." She whispered, gesturing to the two boys behind her. "I don't want them to know anything."

Maya nodded, "Okay, I won't."

She knew that them coming from such a wealthy family was sort of a sucky thing. If people found out about it, they'd take advantage of it. That was the last thing she wanted for not only herself, but for her sister as well. The less anyone here knew, the better.

After a while, Maya couldn't take the silence anymore and switched on the radio, grinning towards Katie when one of their favorite songs came on.

"Come on, sing with me!" Maya excitedly exclaimed while Katie just rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile on her face as she drove.

"_Say my name like it's the last time. Live today like it's the last night, we want to cry, but we know it's alright. Because I'm with you and you're with me." _Maya belted out. She smiled as Katie just looked at her, her mouth slightly open in shock as she'd had no idea she'd gotten so good at singing. "_Butterflies, butterflies, we were meant to fly. You and I, you and I, colors in the sky. We could rule the world someday, somehow, but we'll never be as bright as we are now._"

She stopped singing and then did something that surprised even herself. But she just figured, _what the hell_ and went for it. She rolled down the window unbuckled her seatbelt and stuck her head out the window, letting the wind rush past her, blowing her hair behind her as she sat on the window on the door, a smile on her face. The song still played in the background, setting the mood for the too perfect moment. Towards the end of the song, she got back in the car, and buckled herself in again, as though nothing had happened even though Katie was scolding her for doing what she'd just done.

She rolled her eyes, "I wanted to have a little bit of fun. Don't shoot me." She responded, and Katie shut up for about a minute, before speaking.

"Fun is what tonight is all about, baby sis."

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" Maya asked, as Katie jumped down from the window in the basement. She looked at Cam, "I'm pretty sure this is considered breaking and entering."

"Says the girl who sat outside a moving car going 76 miles an hour." Jake retorted. "Nice try."

"Well, you're precise." Cam responded, looking at him incredulously. "How did you know it was that exact number?"

Jake shrugged, "I just made an estimate, it wasn't that difficult."

"Okay, if you two bozos are finished, I'd just like to say that I don't think this a good idea. What I did before was one thing, but what you're all about to do… that's on an entirely different level."

Katie rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically. "It's not really breaking and entering. I know the guy throwing the party." Maya narrowed her eyes, Katie sighed and looked at her. "Just trust me, okay?"

Maya still stayed where she was saying nothing.

"Fine, then just be a party pooper and stay here. Whatever you want. I gotta go deal with something." Katie walked away then and Maya looked after her helplessly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." She heard Cam say and looked behind her to see he was still there. She looked back at Jake, who just shook his head and shrugged. He mouthed, 'sorry' and then quickly followed Katie.

"Well, that's good." Maya said, silent for a few moments, before she just decided to be like her sister for once and do something totally out of character. "We should probably catch up to them. I don't want to be here by ourselves, you know. We're both… bound to get into some sort of trouble… yeah." Maya blinked and then turned to the window. "May—maybe, you should go in first. As in, ahead of me or something."

Cam looked at her, "Afraid you'll get caught?"

"No…maybe, just do it!" She stomped her foot like a child, and Cam laughed at her, he thought she looked pretty adorable. "I just don't want to draw attention to ourselves, that's all."

"Okay. Whatever you say, M." Cam responded, and Maya smiled at the nickname. He went ahead of her and climbed through the window. She watched him in awe, and then closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "You coming?"

"Y—yeah, just give me a minute." She said, opening her eyes, she just went for it. She climbed through the window—almost falling flat on her face in the process—and then stood up, brushing off her clothes. She stepped forward and tripped on a wire that was taped to the ground; letting out a yelp, she fell against Cam who caught her with his arms, trying to steady her. She stared up at him for a moment, him looking back at her.

He smiled, "I knew you'd fall. So much for not drawing attention to ourselves, right?""

She then seemed to snap out of it and blinked. Shaking her head, she tried to straighten herself up before, stepping back.

"You did not." She stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed. He laughed with her, before putting his hands in his pockets and turning away towards the door to exit the room. She then looked around, her heart beating fast. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! I actually just broke into someone's house… and entered it. Holy crap."

Cam laughed, "You're new to this whole rebellion thing, aren't you?"

She looked away. "Maybe."

He laughed again. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine." He promised.

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well…" Cam walked past her, "You my friend, just need to have a little faith." And with that, he opened the door, motioning for her to go through it, she looked at him a moment, before nodding her head, feeling a burst of confidence.

Yeah, she definitely could use a little faith in her life.

* * *

**Told you it was short. **


	3. We Want To Cry But We Know It's Alright

**Check this out. A brand new chapter! Yay. Anyway, you guys should be proud of me. I'm actually going to FINISH a story! Yay. This one has one more and then it's done. Sadness. **

**Well, anyway. Mads515, it's true. This is based off the episode of Gossip Girl where they show flashbacks of Lily's teen years. Virtual high five! And it was kinda creepy how you knew that.. just kidding! **

**Side note, any quotes in italics means that it's taken from the episode, but since I didn't write it, I can't take credit for it. So yeah, anything not italicized I came up with one my own. See if you can spot the dialogue I added from a Degrassi episode. First one who gets what episode and who said it, gets a shoutout when I update again. **

**Alright, well enjoy the second to last chapter of Valley Girls. I promise, you'll like it alot. Heh.**

* * *

"Wow, this looks…." Maya looked around the house, watching as people made out, took shots, played games, and did other stupid things.

"Crazy?" Cam filled in and she nodded.

"Yeah," She ran her fingers through her hair. "Totally, insane."

Cam grinned, "That's what's so fun about it."

She narrowed her eyes as he pulled her with him, "I don't want to get too drunk. Or—" She pulled her wrist away, "Drunk at all really."

Cam scoffed. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

Maya tilted her head, "Honestly?"

Cam nodded, "Honestly."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and stepped closer, so that she was looking right up at him, "I don't think you're that kind of person, I just… I'm nervous." She looked away and he softly smiled and turned her head so that she was facing him again.

"Trust me, M. I won't let anything happen to you," There goes that nickname again. She gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Then… let's go get a drink! Where's the bar?" She threw her hand in the air, and moved ahead of him, only to feel his arms wrap around her and pull her back. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he just smirked at her.

"I think it's this way. Stick with me," He reminded her, and she nodded, following him through the house until they got to the bar.

He ordered them drinks, and then turned to high five someone he knew. Maya bit her lip, but then smiled when he gave her the drink. She sipped it as he talked to whomever it was he was catching up with, taking the opportunity to look around and survey the party.

She saw a couple making out hardcore on a wall, someone was looking a little too green—almost like he'd explode at any second, a slutty girl next to him who she saw cough, but since she'd turned the other way, Maya didn't see what she did, though she could probably guess, a few people playing poker, and others just doing the normal party thing.

She, however, didn't find her sister anywhere at all.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Cam there. He pointed at her drink, "Is it good?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's amazing." She leaned against the bar and he did the same, "So, is this what usually happens at a crazy party like this?"

"What, you've never been to a party before?"

She thought back to the more tame ones she'd gone to and shook her head. "I'm sad to admit that I haven't really gone to one other then well, this." She gestured around them and took a sip of her drink, feeling warm inside.

Cam smirked, "Then it looks like I've got a lot to teach you."

Maya thought it over for a moment before she nodded, a smile coming onto her face, "Yeah, you most definitely do."

She then smiled and abruptly pulled him with her, onto the middle of the dance floor. Cam watched her amused as she put her hands up and started to dance, making her hair fly back and forth.

"Come on!" She excitedly grabbed his hands, pulling him towards her, she let go and did the same thing she did before again, "its fun! Dance with me!"

"Yeah… I don't think so. I can't dance."

She stopped abruptly and watched him a moment, closely observing him. "Why? If you just stand there, you'll look like a complete statue." She gave him another smile and leaned in close, "_Just block everything out, okay? It's just you and me_."

"_But I cant_—"

"_Enough, I can'ts_!" Maya exasperated, pulled him towards her, _even _closer. "_Tonight, you can do_ _anything_." She had her finger on his chest and was smiling up at him.

"A second ago, you were shitting bricks about breaking in. Now you're encouraging me to let loose and have a little fun? Does something seem wrong with that picture to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "_I'm not some little goody-two-shoes_."

"_Yeah, but it doesn't exactly make you the life of the party_."

"You're the one being a good-two-shoes right now, not me." She reminded him and moved her body against his, causing him to laugh. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Come on! Have some fun!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and moved him as he just stared at her. She then started to mime pulling him towards her and to humor her, he moved closer. She just rolled her eyes and did her dance move again where she put her hands up and started to bounce with the beat.

"_Caaaam_." She whined his name, "Come on!"

He sighed, and then awkwardly started to move. She laughed at him, and putting her hand in his, started to move their hands back and forth, her body just simply bouncing with the beat. He started to copy her and she nodded, letting go of his hand, she twisted her body around, and watched as he started to loosen up a bit more.

"Wow, a break-in and a dance lesson from you all in one night." He commented. "I didn't see that coming a few hours ago."

"I'm here to make things interesting." She winked and he laughed. She playfully pushed him and he fell backwards, but someone bumped into him, causing him to fall against her. He just looked at her, her hands somehow on his, and she bit her lip."See? That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"_Is this the moment you fall in love with me? Oh, it is, isn't it? You're totally falling in love with me right now_!" He teased her in a high-pitched voice, and her mouth dropped, her eyes wide. She then narrowed them and playfully smacked him again.

"You do _not _sound good as a girl." She informed him and this time _his _mouth dropped open.

Smiling, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving around again, with him, both of them laughing and having a great time. Even when he'd pointed out someone else dancing like a crazy, insane person, and they both laughed about it, they were having a great time. She saw the smile on his face (and not to mention the blush) after she had kissed him and smiled to herself. She really couldn't have asked for a better experience with not only her first rager of a party, but also being with a boy who she could see really cared about her, even if they had just met a few hours before.

She could let loose and have fun with him and just be herself. That feeling she wouldn't trade for _anything_.

At that moment, in the middle of their fun, they heard a crash, and went outside to investigate it.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Katie demanded, as she looked around for her sleazy ex. Jake shrugged behind her.

"I have no idea, it's his party. He has to be around here somewhere." She looked around again, her eyes landing on the bar, where she saw Cam and Maya, talking and laughing, Maya playfully pushing him away. He then pointed ahead of them and she nodded, following him. She smiled to herself, realizing then that her sister was turning into someone she was very proud of.

"Katie?" Jake said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I found him."

"Oh, okay." She nodded and they walked outside together, to find Drew laughing with whom she recognized as Dallas, Luke, Bianca and Owen. She stormed up to just a few behind him and stood there. "Hey, Drew!" She yelled and he slowly turned around.

"Oh shit," Owen had his hand up to his mouth. "She looks pissed."

"Surprised to see me?" Katie asked, spreading her arms wide and smirking at him.

Drew just shrugged casually. "What do you want?"

"I want my video." Katie stood there, her smirk gone and instead looking every bit the intimidating girl everyone knew her to be. "So, give it to me," She stepped closer, "Or—"

"Or what?" He challenged her. "What is a girl like you going to do if I don't give it up?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You _don't _want to know."

"Oh, I actually would," Dallas raised a finger in the air. "I mean…" He got up closer to her and she stepped back in disgust. "I like my girls feisty."

She made a face, "Okay, there is absolutely _no _way in hell I'd ever go for you. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

Dallas looked behind her a moment and then looked back at her, "You mean the tree hugger?"

She glared at him, "He's my boyfriend and I care about him. A lot better than this ass you have for a friend," She pointed at Drew. "He's a much better boyfriend than you ever were."

Dallas smirked looking above her again, "How about that blonde chick behind you? She as feisty?"

Katie looked confused, "Wha—" She spun around to see Maya behind her, a worried look on her face.

"Katie, what's going on?" She warily stepped up to her. "Why is this guy hitting on you?" She gave him a disgusted look.

"Okay, first—" Katie began, turning to face Dallas, "_That _feisty girl, is my sister, and second—" She abruptly punched him in the face. "That's for being a creep!" She yelled as he fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell, Katie?" Drew shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, ignoring him.

"We heard a crash." Maya told her. "Is everything okay?" She asked looking closely at her sister.

"No, it's not." Katie told her, then turned to her ex again. "Give me the tape Drew!" She demanded, "Or I'll do a lot more than punch one of your friends."

"Why should I give you the tape?"

"We paid a lot of money for it." She reminded him. _We paid you five hundred bucks to shoot that thing_!"

"_We were a little more than friends then_." He smirked at her. "_I was giving you a special rate. But obviously our relationship has changed now. You can pay me the balance in cash or I don't know, what are you doing Saturday_?"

"Gross, my sister would never sleep with you." Maya looked disgusted, but still managed to give Drew a dirty look.

"Yeah, because she's dating me, asshole." Jake moved to punch him, but Cam stopped him from going farther, giving him a look, he calmed down.

"It's too late for that," Drew said, smirking and giving Katie a knowing look. "_You both obviously don't know her very well. Cause, yeah. She totally slept with me. It was pretty fun too_." He gave her a wink, and Maya felt her anger bubble up at what a sleaze this guy she hardly knew was.

She looked at Katie, unknowingly and unintentionally criticizing her. "You slept with your video director?"

She let out a huff of annoyance. "Like in high school! When we _dated_." Katie turned to give Drew a look of disgust. "I've regretted it ever since."

"Doubtful." Drew called at her, and she looked like she was ready to pounce as he put his arm around Bianca.

That's when it clicked in Maya's head. Drew was Katie's ex, that one that cheated on her. She'd forgotten about him, since Katie wasn't ever really around to begin with, she only saw him a few times. But by the time they had allegedly broke up, Maya was away at boarding school.

Katie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Jake had his hands on her shoulder, as he rubbed them trying to comfort her.

"_It would've cost us a million bucks if had done it with someone else_." Maya just looked at her. "_I know you think I should ask mom and dad for the money but_—" She looked down then and Maya started to feel sympathetic towards her. "_Whatever, it's fine. I'll think of something_." She shook her head and tried to push past them.

"_No, Katie, it's not fine_." Maya stopped her. Katie just looked at her a moment before Maya bit her lip. Katie turned and with Cam and Jake watched as she walked up to Drew and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"_Hi, I'm Maya Matlin, and that's my sister_." She looked over her shoulder at Katie for a brief second. "_And no one treats us this way_."

Cam felt something was going to happen, so he moved in closer, in case she needed him there.

"_Okay_." Drew gave her an amused look, then shrugged. "_We already called the cops so you guys are trespassing_."

Cam walked up to her side, and grabbed her wrist. She seemed to wince from that, but he put it aside for later, making a mental note to apologize to her for it then. "Look, it's cool, alright?" He looked at everyone, staring hard at them. "We're done here." He gently turned Maya away and she walked back with him.

"Finally," They heard and they slowly turned to see Bianca stand up. She looked at the sisters up and down, a bitchy look on her face. "_Take the trash back to Toronto, where they came from_."

"_Uh… what did you just say_?" Katie and Maya both said simultaneously, looking at her and staring her down.

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest, _"Don't you have anything better to do? Like get your ass tattooed_?"

Katie started to walk towards her, "_The only tattoo I'm getting tonight is your face on my fist._" She warningly said, but Jake stopped her, pulling her back.

Drew just scratched the back of his head, looking down a moment before stepping forward. "_Ladies, come on, no need to fight over me_."

Maya then watched as Jake literally snapped. "_Fine, then how about we just fight you_?" And with that, he punched Drew in the face, causing Drew to fall back against Luke and Owen, holding his nose.

"I have a boyfriend you jackass!" Katie yelled at him, before Jake quickly turned and motioned for her, Maya and Cam to run. They started to go through the house quickly, Cam looking back to see that Owen and Dallas were going after them.

"Go! Go!" Jake yelled and they did as he said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maya heard and turned to see three boys gang up on Cam.

He just looked at them a moment, "I'm on your hockey team, dumbasses!" And with that, he punched him, going to the next guys oon afterwards.

Maya turned to see that Katie and Jake were gone, "Katie!" She yelled, but then turned back to Cam. He was still fighting the other guys, but saw that Drew was in the middle of it and had his arm around his neck and pushed him against the wall. Cam had fought back, but Drew did it again and she watched him fall. She decided then, _fuck it_, and just went into the middle of it, jumping on Drew's back she started to hit him with her bag.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled hitting more as Drew tried to get her off his back. Cam just watched her, amused and proud of her. Then he got punched in the face and fell to the ground, his vision going black.


End file.
